Recently, a telematics service provides various multimedia functions, for example navigation that guides a driver and passengers to destination, burglar alarm, emergent rescue (SOS), remote diagnostics, expendables management, a hands-free mobile phone, living information, personal information, secretary service or Internet connection. In particular, a telematics terminal with a telematics service has an embedded mobile communication module, and thus the telematics terminal can provide mobile communication, and in the case that the telematics terminal is connected to an external mobile phone of a user, the telematics terminal can provide mobile communication hands-free.
However, in the same way that mobile terminals are incompatible with each other, a telematics terminal and a mobile terminal are utterly incompatible with each other. After a subscriber directly connects his/her mobile terminal to a telematics terminal by a cable, the subscriber can use mobile communication hands-free, however a profile of the mobile terminal is not automatically switched to the telematics terminal.
In other words, to prevent a car accident, when a subscriber gets in a vehicle, the subscriber should use a mobile phone service hands-free, however conventionally the subscriber connects a mobile terminal to a telematics terminal by a cable to use a mobile phone service hands-free. This causes inconvenience, and because a telematics terminal with a mobile phone function should be connected by a cable, favorable functions of the telematics terminal are not fully utilized. And, if a mobile terminal is connected to a telematics terminal, generally mobile communication is made through an external microphone and an external speaker. However, in the case that a passenger other than a driver is in a vehicle, a telephone conversation of the driver is exposed, which is undesirable in aspect of privacy protection of the driver.